Nothing in the Way
by figureskater-95
Summary: Couple of months after TMR Rick and Evie are having terrible fights.To the point where Evie walks out on Rick and goes to Egypt, kidnapped by Imhotep. Its up to Rick to save her before Imhotep kills her and save their dying marriage Chpt 2 up!R for lang.
1. Fights and Flying Glasses

Disclaimer: The Mummy movies and characters don't belong to me, they belong to Stephen Sommers. I am poor. End of discussion, matter closed. Don' sue me.  
  
Author: Me, Evie (yes that is my real name no joke)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A couple months after TMR Evie and Rick start having terrible fights. Evie wants to go back to Egypt, but Rick won't allow it afraid of losing her again. Soon it gets so bad that Evie walks out on Rick, and decides to go to Egypt on her own.. Then when Imhotep is resurrected, and kidnaps Evie, it is up to Rick to save her....Before it is too late.. But even if Evie does survive. Can their marriage be saved? (ugh I suck at summaries... just read and review!!)  
  
Please read and reviews!! I want a couple of reviews before I put up the 2nd chapter!! And bare with me!! This is my first Mummy fic!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Nothing in the Way  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Fights and Flying Glasses  
  
Alex walked reluctantly through the front door of the O'Connell mansion.. He was almost afraid to go into the kitchen where he knew his parents were sitting, and probably fighting again. For the past couple of weeks they had been fighting so much that to Jonathon and Alex agreed it was worse than their "mushy" love crap.  
  
" Good day, chap!" Jonathon said heartedly as Alex walked in the door, although Alex could tell he look worried, and sober. Which didn't happen often.  
  
"What's wrong Uncle Jon?" although Alex already knew the answer "You look sober."  
  
"Wrong?" exclaimed Jonathon trying to keep the worry off his face. "What the hell could be bloody wrong?"  
  
Alex looked at his uncle, "Please Uncle Jon, do you expect me to believe that?" he said looking at Jonathon as if he was crazy.  
  
Alex pushed passed Jonathon on his way to the kitchen, already he could hear the screaming of his parents. Arguing about the same things too. Evie wanted to go back to Egypt, but Rick wouldn't allow it. He was already upset with how much time she spent the museum, but going back to Egypt after being killed by Anck-su-namun was enough!  
  
Jonathon ran after Alex, "Now chap are you sure you don't want to go outside or something?" Alex could tell that the fighting must be bad if Jonathon was this determined to stop him from going into the kitchen. But Alex just kept walking.  
  
Already he could hear the screaming, and wished he hadn't gone in the kitchen at all.  
  
"Why the hell would you want to go back to Egypt after being killed Evie?" Rick yelled with plead in his voice "I'm not going to risk losing you again Evie!"  
  
He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, but Evie turned away and slapped him, "What do you have to be so protective for? Egypt is in my blood!"  
  
"You think I don't know that?!" Rick yelled louder getting impatient "Don't you even care that you spend all your time at that god damn museum instead of paying attention to your only son?"  
  
Evelyn gasped, surprised and mad that her husband would ever accuse her of neglecting Alex. Out of her anger she picked up a glass and threw it as hard as she could at Rick, he ducked, the glass missing him hardly. "How dare you accuse me of neglecting my son!" she screamed trembling with anger in her voice, "I work at the museum to earn a living and house this damn family! I'm not going to get myself killed again anyway! Can't I even go back if I'm not going to have anything to do with Imhotep!?!"  
  
Rick still surprised from the glass stood up angrily, " You don't have to work that much Evie damn't! After what Jonathon maid on the diamond why the hell do you have to work at the museum 24/7? We are not going back to Egypt Evie! There is no way I am going to put you in that kind of god damn danger again!" With that he grabbed the keys of the car out of Evie's hand, and stormed out the door.  
  
"Oh great now your going to come back bloody drunk aren't you?" Evelyn screamed after him as he stormed out the door.  
  
All the color had drained from Alex's face as he had watched his parents worst fight yet. He ran up the stairs quickly to his room without saying hello to his mum.  
  
Jonathon stormed into the kitchen angrily after had watching them fight, " For cripes sake Evie if you two have to bloody fight can't you at least do it where you know Alex isn't around?" Damn Evie why don't you just to agree with him for once? Can't you see he just doesn't want you to get bloody killed again? None of us do!"  
  
Evelyn threw a glass at him just as she had to Rick. He moved over just in time, the glass going through the kitchen window. Then Evie ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom shut. Alex and Jonathon could hear things breaking up there  
  
Still shaken Alex tried to sit down to do his homework, but couldn't help thinking about what he had just seen. " His parents would get over it," he tried to convince himself. " I mean come on they could never walk out on each other could they?"  
  
Later that night Rick finally came home after getting drunk. Jonathon still mad about them fighting around Alex, who hadn't even come down for dinner, exclaimed "Cripes O'Connell can't you two settle your fights when Alex isn't around? And then you come back drunk!"  
  
Rick punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. " It isn't like you haven't ever b-been drunk." He said slurring his words. Then he went up the stairs to his bedroom  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Alex got ready for bed later that night he could hear his mother yelling again "Can't you even come back sober if you had to come back at all?" slapping him again  
  
" I don't even want to sleep with a drunkard like you anyway!"  
  
"Fine then! Have the damn bed! I don't give a shit! I'm sleeping on the couch anyway!" And with that he slammed the bedroom door behind him, and went down to sleep on the couch.  
  
Alex shaking again tried to chase the words out of his head. His parents would be ok in the morning right? But that was what he had been saying for the last 2 months.. This time he couldn't even convince himself. He went to bed crying... Having a bad feeling that his parents weren't going to solve their problems. He had always thought that nothing could get in the way of their love. He went to bed crying. Knowing he was wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Like it? Please review!!! Without reviews I won't keep going cause I will think no one likes me story lol boo hoo... =(. Please just review!!!! And bare with me!! This is my first mummy fic!! 


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: Once again I must stress that I do not own the Mummy characters or TMR characters! I am poor! End of discussion! Matter closed! And please don't sue!  
  
Author: Evie (as I said on chapter 1, yes Evie is my real name)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (may change only because of language, if you think I should change it e-mail me or put it in your review)  
  
Summary: A couple months after TMR Evie and Rick start having terrible fights. Evie wants to go back to Egypt, but Rick won't allow it afraid of losing her again. Soon it gets so bad that Evie walks out on Rick, and decides to go to Egypt on her own.. Then when Imhotep is resurrected, and kidnaps Evie, it is up to Rick to save her....Before it is too late.. But even if Evie does survive. Can their marriage be saved? (ugh I suck at summaries... just read and review!!)  
  
Please read and review! Getting reviews is what keeps me going to put up more chapters lol!! Anyways just review please, and bare with me as this as my first Mummy fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing in the Way  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving  
  
  
  
All night Evelyn hadn't slept much, even in her own bed, she felt trapped, and angry that her husband would ever accuse her of neglecting Alex. Couldn't he see that she just liked working at the museum a lot? She couldn't understand why her husband had to be so protective either. She thought he was really being unreasonable. Hadn't Ahm Shere scared her more than it did him? Besides, she thought, what was wrong with going back to Egypt again? If Rick couldn't love Egypt the way she did couldn't he at least see how much she wanted to go back?  
  
Downstairs on the couch Rick could hardly sleep either. He knew Evie cared about Alex, but couldn't she at least spend a little bit more time with him instead of spending all day at the museum? There was no Rick was going to give in to going to Egypt again. He wouldn't be able to bare losing Evie again, and almost having Alex killed. He knew how much Evie loved Egypt, but he couldn't understand why she would want to go back, and put herself in that kind of danger again? Rick knew that every time they went to Egypt it didn't mean anything good. And how the hell, Rick thought, could Evie even think about putting Alex in that kind of danger again? Rick surprisingly just wanted to settle down for once and for all instead of always going back to Egypt or having to worry about bringing back to life some 3,000 year mummy named Imhotep or his bitchy lover Anck-su-namun.  
  
Jonathon, was unable to get a good nights sleep either. He was so pissed off at Rick and Evie for fighting so damn much, and that violent in front of their son. Yeah, Rick was mad at Evie for spending too much time at the museum, which Jonathon sort of agreed with secretly, but couldn't they see that they were both neglecting Alex, and not taking care of him if they couldn't even settle their fights where at least he couldn't witness them? Poor Alex, he thought miserably, Jonathon wasn't sure if Alex thought it was his fault or not. All this thinking, and getting mad was really starting to get to Jonathon. He quietly got dressed, and snuck down the stairs, and took the keys. He quietly shut the door behind him. He had vowed never to drink again, but to him what was life without a drink? Besides he was so mad that he had to get drunk  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex heard the door shut, and knew that Jonathon had gone out to get drunk. Alex didn't try to stop his uncle though. He was too tired, and too upset to even care. All this fighting to him seemed like a dream after the way his parents had always acted toward one another. He couldn't believe that after all that "love" crap in Ahm Shere that as soon as they get home they start fighting. Alex felt almost trapped in the middle, always having to witness his parents fights, and being afraid to come home after school knowing what he was going to see. It wasn't that he was afraid of his parents hurting him, he knew that they loved him, and would never do that. What scared him was just seeing them yell at each other and break things. Every day the fights got worse and worse. And there was nothing Alex could do to stop them. He was afraid that if he tried they would just keep fighting more. He knew it wasn't his fault that they were fighting, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty since one of their major fights were about his mum not spending enough time with him. Although secretly he agreed a little with his father. He did want his mum to spend a little more time with him, but he knew how much his mum loved Egypt. He loved Egypt to, but not as much as his mum, but he loved Egypt more than his dad. Alex was also afraid that one day his parents would go too far, and hurt each other or divorce or something.. Right now the only one who was really comforted him was his uncle, that is when he was sober.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early the next morning at 5:30 Evie got up after a terrible nights sleep. She wanted to go to work before Rick got off and started to insult her about working there too much. She quietly got dressed, and tiptoed down the stairs.  
  
But unfortunately Rick was awake, and saw her come down, "Oh just great now your going to go to that damned museum at 5:30 without even seeing your son off to school?" Rick started to yell, still tired from lack of sleep, "Or is that museum all you care about?"  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't spend so much time at the museum Mr. O' Connell if you would just agree to one trip to Egypt damn't!" Evelyn screamed, waking Alex up, then Jonathon who had just come home half an hour earlier from the kasbah.  
  
By this time Rick was more than angry, he was furious. " Do you think I am going to put you, and Alex in that kind of danger again? If you spent more time with Alex maybe you would see how much more he needs you than Egypt!"  
  
All the color had drained from Evie's face as she stared at her husband in shock. How dare he say something like that to her. She punched him as hard as she could in the face, and slammed the door behind her on her way to work.  
  
A couple of minutes later Jonathon came down the stairs, drunk and slurring his words "C-can't you two at least fight at a r-reasonable hour instead of 5:30 in the morning if you have to b-bloody fight at all?" He tried to walk the rest of the way down the stairs, but was unsteady after all the alcohol he had drank that night. Which ended up in him falling down the stairs.  
  
" I thought you said you weren't going to drink anymore Jonathon." Rick muttered, sipping his coffee not have hearing what Jonathon had said about them fighting.  
  
" For cripes sake O' Connell!" Jonathon exclaimed furious that Rick didn't even care that Evie and him were fighting at the crack of dawn. " Were you even listening to what I had to say?"  
  
Rick, still ignoring his brother-in-law got up, and on the way to his bedroom to get dressed punched Jonathon in the face knocking him over, and slamming the door shut.  
  
Jonathon raced up there and slammed on the locked door, " Open the god damn d-door O' Connell!" He exclaimed still slurring his words, " You can't hide in there forever!" After a few more tries Jonathon finally gave up.  
  
At 6:30 Alex finally got out of bed, although he had been up since 5:30 listening to his parents, and his uncle, fight constantly. He was determined to get out of the house without his dad or his uncle noticing, or trying to talk to him. He was now mad at everyone for acting so damn childish, especially in front of him. Didn't they even care anymore if he heard the fighting or not?  
  
He quietly got dressed, still thinking about how to get to school without having to go downstairs... Then he got an idea. First he quietly got his backpack. And peeked in the hallway to make sure no one was upstairs. Then he slowly and quietly opened his window. He stopped for a moment, having heard his dad go back downstairs, but knew that he must hurry up if he wanted his plan to work.  
  
"This had better bloody work." Alex mumbled to himself as he opened his window all the way. He quickly and quietly slid himself over the edge of the window. He looked down at the ground, and gulped at the height from his bedroom window to the ground.  
  
He carefully tried to climb down over the edge on the old ladder that lay next to his window, but tripped and ended up falling down to the ground.  
  
"Damn ladder!" Alex swore as he got up shakily, but ok.  
  
Inside Rick had heard, and went up to Alex's room to see if he was in there, no Alex. So he hurried back down the stairs out the door, and headed after Alex. "Alex! What are you doing out here big boy?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Alex just looked back at his father, and ran the whole way to school, not looking behind him as his father called out his name over, and over.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
In school that day Alex could hardly concentrate. He was tired from lack of sleep, and very hungry even after lunch from not having breakfast. He got yelled at in class for not paying attention 4 times, although that was no surprise to him since he usually didn't pay attention anyway and usually got yelled at anyway. All he could think about was going home that day. He really didn't want to go home because he knew that his parents would be fighting again. Even in history, his favorite class since they were learning about Egypt, he couldn't concentrate  
  
All day at the museum Evelyn was still as mad as she had been that morning. She couldn't believe how her so-called husband could think that she loved Egypt more than Alex! She slammed down one of the books she was putting back, knocking over 10 books on her desk.  
  
"Damn!" She muttered under her breath "I can't even concentrate at work because of that bloody so called husband!"  
  
When school finally ended Alex walked home slowly. Afraid to get home, but knew that he couldn't hide because he would eventually have to come home. Before he even opened the door he could hear his parents fighting again. Trembling he finally opened the door.  
  
"Alex my dear boy." Jonathon chuckled as he saw Alex walk in, not trying to hide the worry from his face, "Why don't we go out to see one of those new moving pictures? Or get an ice cream downtown?"  
  
Alex wanted to do those things, but for some odd reason part of him wanted to witness his parents fighting. He didn't know why, but he just walked pass his uncle, and into the entrance of the kitchen, where once again, his parents were quarreling. But this time it was worse than yesterday. It was worse than Alex could ever had imagined it would be.  
  
"I don't give a shit how much time you want to spend at that god damn museum!" Rick screamed at the time of his voice violently throwing plates and glasses to the ground, "Or are you just too self-absorbed to pay attention your own son!"  
  
Evie threw one of their good plates at him, "Maybe if you would stop being so unreasonably stupid and just go along with me and go to Egypt one last time I wouldn't spend so much damn time at the museum! And I do not neglect Alex for the last time!"  
  
"What kind of father would put his wife and son in that kind of danger? I would have to be a god damn asshole to do that!"  
  
"I told you already Rick! I'm not going to kill myself again! And maybe I wouldn't have killed myself if you had actually worried about me for once!" Evelyn screamed not meaning what had just come out of her mouth.  
  
Rick stared at his wife in shock, he had never ever in his life not carried about Evelyn, she and Alex were the most important thing in the world to him, but right now he was so mad that he didn't realize the words that arose from his mouth until it was too late, "Fine then! I don't want to live a cold fucking bitch like you anyway!" He froze for a moment, knowing that he had not meant what he had said, "E-Evelyn I-I really didn't- " He tried to finish but Evie wouldn't let him  
  
All the color had drained from Evie's face, never in her life had she ever thought that her husband would ever really mean that. But for some reason she didn't believe that he hadn't meant to say that. She stared at her husband with dark angry. Before Rick could finished his sentence she had raced up the door to her room and locked the door, bringing a bag that she would have to use as a suitcase, packing everything she owned. She was tired of being pushed around, and of Rick being too protective, and if he didn't want her around that was fine with her! She slammed a framed picture of their wedding picture to the ground breaking it then ripped the picture in half.  
  
She could hear Rick pleading outside the door, "E-Evie you know t- that I didn't really mean that you know I would n-never-." he went on and on, but Evie wasn't listening.  
  
She finally came out of her room to pleading Rick and ran down the stairs toward the front door. Slamming glasses and plates as she went  
  
"Evie!" Rick exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Evelyn turned to him her cheeks red with anger, and her eyes looking furious, "I'm leaving," She screamed slapping him across the face "For good this time!" Before Rick could say anything, "And here!" She screamed pulling her wedding ring off her finger, and throwing it at Rick hitting him square in the head, "You call our marriage done with!"  
  
And with that she slammed the front door behind her, breaking a window in the process, and drove away.  
  
Everyone stared in shock, Rick wanted to go out and stop her, but his legs wouldn't move. And little did anyone know, that soon Evie would be in more danger than anyone could ever imagine.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There is the end of Chapter 2!! Remember please review because that is what keeps me writing better, and longer chapters! Sorry for all the violence, and sadness but I promise it will get better later on!! I will probably have the next chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday depending on how many reviews I get, and how much homework I have, but I could have Chapter 3 up by Tuesday! 


End file.
